


STAY WITH ME FOREVER

by Hummingbird42



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Other, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummingbird42/pseuds/Hummingbird42
Summary: NOW THAT JANUS AND VIRGIL ARE LIGHT SIDES THINGS SHOULD BE BETTER RIGHT?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	STAY WITH ME FOREVER

There was a door the separated the light sides and the dark sides and Remus hated that door. It was always locked so the dark sides can keep away from the light sides and it annoyed the shit out of him. Not only that but it was too bright and had the colors of the light sides decorated just to show off who was superior in Remus's opinion. And the most worthless thing about the door was the lock to keep the Light Side from coming in, but no one ever used it. So he smashed the door with his head and went about his day, but sadly no matter what you do to that door it will always repair itself. But that never stopped Remus from finding new ways to destroy the wooden nuisance, like fire, chainsaws, and many more. He even throws shows for Janus and Virgil, and in the end they would go into the light sides territory and have even more fun.

Then one day the door added a new color purple. Remus then watched Virgil open the door and then never come back. Until now.

APRIL 13TH

Virgil and Remus were playing ''Just Dance'', Virgil was struggling to keep up with Remus while Remus was defeating Virgil. In the end of the game Virgil fell on his back attempting to catch his breath.

''One da- One day''! Virgil huffed,''I will beat you''.

''You can always try'', Remus said with his new confidence boost.

Remus sat next to Virgil thinking about the times before Virgil became a light side. They always had so much fun pulling pranks, playing video games, and going on odd adventures, he wished it didn't have to end. Then something caught Virgil and Remus's eyes. It was the door it now added a new color, yellow.

Virgil was speechless he had no idea what was happening with Thomas and the others, but was it that bad that they accepted Deceit. True the wedding was a total waste of time but how could Thomas side with a liar.

''You know you can stay here if you want'', Remus offered.

''What''? Said Virgil with confusion.

''You can stay here and we can have fun all the time like we used to without that snake'', Remus added.

Virgil may see this as a betrayal but to Remus he views this as a life time of loneliness. There no way in hell Thomas will accept him truly or listen to him either. Which only leaves him with only one choice left.

''What do you think'', Remus said extending his hand to offer Virgil a lifetime with no Deceit and fun. 

Virgil frowned then sighed, ''I'm sorry Remus, but Thomas needs me and the others too, I can't just ignore everyone, but I can always visit''. Virgil offered.

Remus felt like someone just stabbed him in the back or maybe it's because he slept with a knife in his bed and he doesn't know where it went this morning? Either way Remus did not want to be left alone and forgotten.

''No! You can stay here''! Remus demanded like a child wanting his toy back. ''Deceit's with them now, and I know you can't stand him so why not just come back where you belonged in the first place''?!

''It's not like that! True I don't like him but maybe if I talk to Thomas I can''-

''No''! Remus interrupted and summoned his mace and knocked Virgil out.

As Virgil laid on the ground unconscious Remus grabbed his body and threw Virgil in his old room and locked his door so he wouldn't escape. Remus knows there's no going back from this, Virgil will do everything he can to escape this place when he wakes up and never come back again. But maybe if he goes to Deceit he can fix this. He always fixes everything, Remus thought, so he broke the multicolored door and went on his way to find Deceit. Remus was sure things will work out in it's own demented way and that's when he heard.

''Oh! Roman thank god you don't have a mustache other wise I wouldn't know who the evil twin is''.

And that's when Remus stopped himself and went back home to Virgil.

2 WEEKS LATER

The sides were running around trying to find Virgil, Janus believes the reason why Virgil ducked out again was because of him joining the light sides. He knows Virgil doesn't like him but this is ridiculous, if the side had something to say about him he would say no matter what. And since neither of the sides can't find him that only leads to one place.

For the past 2 weeks Virgil has been doing his best to escape from Remus but failed every time. Virgil was now being tied to a couch by Remus, once he was done Remus left the room to get snacks for their movie night. As Remus was preparing snacks he heard something like a door open he peaked out and it was the half snake himself, Deceit. All of Remus's blood started to boil so he quietly ran to Virgil and taped his mouth shut. There is no way in hell he is taking Virgil away from him true these past 2 weeks Virgil has been very difficult with him trying to run a way or ignoring him. But hey, he watch ''Beauty and the Beast'' and he knows the Stockholm syndrome will come to Virgil soon, then he won't have the tie or lock him up and they can be together forever.

Janus was quietly tip toeing around the dark side territory so he wouldn't be spotted by Remus or any of the others. Janus had to give it to Virgil at least he had the balls to tell them he was leaving, Janus is still struggling to figure out a way to tell the others right now, which is why he's sneaking around.

''Looking for something'', said a familiar scratchy voice.

''Shit'', the snake cursed

''Or someone'', Remus glared.

Janus took a deep breath, ''I know I haven't been up front lately, but now is not the time. Virgil is missing, have you seen him'', Janus said happy to change the subject.

''Yes I have, we were just about to have a movie night together, no snakes aloud'', Remus said blocking the theater room door.

''Can I speak with him just a minute'', as Janus was walking to the theater room.

''No! Fuck off''! Remus pushed the lying side down

Janus landed on the ground and then noticed a blind spot Remus had, so he sprinted his way avoiding the dark angry side.

''Hey'', screamed Remus.

As Janus entered the theater and there was no one there except a couch with a piece of tape on it.

Janus tried to look around more and found Virgil hiding behind the TV with rope looking shocked that he is here. When something hit him on the side of his head. His hat fell to the ground and so did he, but still conscious

''What are you doing'', screamed Janus in rage.

''I'm the evil twin remember'', Remus spat back.

Those words then echoed in his head. This was all his fault but he was so mad when Roman made fun of his name so that was the only thing that popped in his head to get back at him. He didn't know Remus heard him.

''Remus let me explain'', Janus said apologetic. 

''You don't have to because your leaving'', then Remus raised his arms up with his mace ready to attack

''Wait''! Screamed Virgil as he ran between the two sides

Virgil is still mad at Deceit for many things, but he was very important to Thomas without him nothing will ever be OK, ''I won't fight! I won't run away! I won't ignore you! I'll be good! I'll do my job and I'll stay here with you! Please don't hurt him'', Virgil said in tears.

Remus stopped himself, ''you'll stay''.

''I'll stay, I won't leave you alone'', Virgil in tears ran and hugged Remus by the waist, ''I promise''.

Remus threw his mace away and wrapped his arms around the shaking side in tears, then his eyes darted at Janus with rage. Remus then grabbed Janus and dragged him to the door with Virgil following.

''Remus you can't be seriously OK with this! Virgil is his own side! This is wrong''! The half snake said still struggling to put up a fight.

As the 3 sides are at the multicolored door Remus points at Virgil to open it and he did.

''Can I say something to him before he leaves'', Virgil said before Remus kicked him out.

Remus nodded his head, but still had an angry look on his face.

''Deceit''...

''My name is Janus'', the half snake said in tears.

''Janus, I'm sorry and... Keep Thomas safe''. Were Virgil's last words to the new Light Side.

And with that Remus threw Janus to the Light sides territory, and before Janus could try and run or fight back Remus slams the door closed and locked the door for the very first time.


End file.
